1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lithium ion battery cathodes and lithium ion batteries using the same, particularly, to a carbon nanotube based lithium ion battery cathode and a lithium ion battery using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical lithium ion battery mainly includes a cathode, an anode, a separator, and an electrolyte. The cathode usually includes cathode active material, conductive particles, and adhesive. The adhesive is used to bond the cathode active material and conductive particles together, so that the cathode can have a stable structure with a desired shape. The adhesive is usually composed of insulative organic material. The organic material includes polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF), polyfluortetraethylene (PTFE), or styrene-butadiene rubber (SBR). A mass ratio of the adhesive to the cathode is usually about 10%. Thus, the adhesive would decrease the conductivity and specific capacity of the cathode.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a lithium ion battery cathode without adhesive, and a lithium ion battery using the same.